Forum:What is your favorite hobby in Borderlands?
What is everyone's favorite thing to do in Borderlands? (Aside from farming, leveling, missions, etc.) I'm talking like hangouts and random stupid shit you do when bored. I enjoy looking through piles of Skag shit, finding strange places to get stuck in, climbing rock ledges in search of good sniping locations, and occasionally I will try to start a Skag farm by getting as many Skag as I can to chase me and then finding a place to keep them. Unfortunatly I have always ended up having to kill them all. I'd like to get into Skag breeding. That way I can make my own pet skags like Nine Toes (3 Balls). Lol, I like the skag farm idea, personally, I like to use the monster for some "off roading" climbing shit thats not meant to be driven on, unfortunatly 9 times out of 10, it gets stuck and I have to go get a new one lol, but I think its fun.-JeremyScene I like to take the racer out for "flying practice" when I find large ramps, so that often said flying results in the vehicle getting in a manner similar to the previous poster's monster... especially when it gets stuck upside down or inside scenery Skeve 19:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC Me and my friends like fighting skagzilla with only melee attacks pretty fun Ohh! I've got to try that. That sounds really fun! Me and my friends have sniping competitions using weapons with less than 10 accuracy. we once spent a happy half an hour trying to hit an enemy miles away with the boomstick XD We actually killed 5 other enemies we hadn't even seen before we hit him! We also love fighting massive bosses (skagzilla, roid rage, etc) with melee only. We once played Borderlands mario against scar, which was the hardest fight evar. Steel _ 20:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- My friends and I like to all get into duels and fight bosses while trying to kill each other. Makes for fun times. One of the better ones to do this with is Baron Flynt. Large area, small duel arena, and a pile of dorks. Also, I've taken to seeing how far I can throw myself with the Racer, being as you can send it flying by just barely tweaking the control stick... Das Steube 21:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- i like shooting my friends in a duel with my sledges shotgun and see how far i can shoot them.Jakemantle6969 23:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) LOL, these are great suggestions! Now I wanna fight Skagzilla with melee only! Awesome! I love just running around with my brother in splitscreen and having random duels as we fight off hords of bandits and skags. We usually have around twenty duels in New Haven every time we stop by! Tellegro 00:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- My favorite hobby? Ganking, I grab myself a double anarchy, a mercenary mod, then run myself straight into the largest mob of enemies I can find and see how long it takes me to get downed. Generic? Maybe. Fun? Heck yeah! I used to enjoy trying to kill people with a modded weapon that did zero damage, and launching Skagzilla out of his arena with the peashooter and helping him kill bandits! Though since there aren't modded weapons anymore can't do those. Also, trying to ramp a racer or other vehicle off of something and land right on top of an enemy is very fun, SPLAT! Lol, Pancake! (Anyone who gets that reference is win). And finally, I enjoy phasewalking down roads that you're supposed to have a car on, like the entire Crimson Tollway! Scenery is eh, but the waste of time is awesome! ZylotheWolfbane 04:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) FARM FARM FARM ....eat something then FARM somemore J-NoX ---- I love racer on racer high speed collisions (or really racer on anything else). Rolling and flipping is fun! Freed23 04:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My favorite hobby is kinda weird, first if I am bored I duel my friend about a hundred times, press (B) constantly or press (Y) constantly (my friend an I race each other for some weird reason) and if I am not I loot, I shoot sumtin, I farm, race on the highway, kill Crawmerax or sort my loot out. --User:720M37H3U5 My Friend and I have fun by using our Skullmashers to launch each other as far as possible. ''Krogglid '' 05:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I dont have any hobbies (in game). My character is boring... you know, all work, no play. I mean the hordes of Skags, Spiderants, bandits, and Lance soldiers wont kill themselves (well, maybe the psycos). Lone-Wanderer 15:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I like to melee my vehicle and watch it do flips. Roland is really good at it. Lillith can destroy the car pretty easy. The best way to do this is hit it from the side and watch it fly. You guys should try it!HaDouKen! 16:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) what i'd like to see is four bricks get togther with a mongel each of different elements and shoot it up into the sky at night for epic FIREWORKS!!!! Jhat 06:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC)